1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile device and a method for providing a User Interface (UI) thereof, and more particularly, to a mobile device that provides a UI using sensed pressure and a method for providing UI thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current mobile devices are increasingly capable of providing various functions as related technologies advance. Users generally use a User Interface (UI) to utilize the functions provided by the mobile devices.
There are a variety of types of UIs. For example, a UI may be implemented as various buttons arranged on a mobile device, or as a touch screen. A user inputs a command to the mobile device through a UI to execute an intended function.
However, more UIs are needed in order to support the increasing number of functions provided by current mobile devices. Accordingly, there is a need for a method for providing a user with a UI that can be used easily without errors.